Your Red, My White
by LostParkMih
Summary: A letter from Quinn to Rachel -AU
1. Chapter 1

**Your Red, My White**

_ "When we met, I lived a dull life. I went from my home to college, from college to the library and then to home again. It was a boring life, dull and I liked it a lot. We meet in a common way, without charms or spells, our lives are commonly found, as if a higher power, God, fate or whatever, brought you in front of me._

_ I don't consider myself special or interesting. Until the day you saw me. You saw someone totally different, you saw someone who was worth be known. And in the future, where none of us noticed, you chose to love me._

_ Our first conversation was boring, I had grabbed your coffee and just as always, putting too much sugar. You looked at me with a grin, and mumbled that you didn't like your coffee so sweet. I countered by saying that it was my coffee. That's when I noticed that it was actually your coffee, I tried to apologize to you with all the words that I could find, since I wasn't a coffee thief. You smiled that sweet way, that made my heart clench in excitement, and even smiling you suggested that I buy you a new coffee. I readily accepted, because you smile enchanted me, before I could try to deny._

_ I don't know how it happened, but at the end of the day, you had gotten my phone number. Actually I know how it happened, you used your famous pouting, something I didn't know it was famous, until the near future. I relented, promptly, giving you my phone number. Not that I expect you to call me._

_ Big mistake, about forty-five hours later, but who was counting, right? My phone rang, I was in the library, as always, and I looked at the number that called me, I felt my heart skip a beat and a anxiety cluster in my stomach. I answered the phone as normal as possible. You, sweet and gentle, questioned what I was doing at the weekend. I tentatively assumed to be free. To the end of the phone call I had a date with a beautiful girl._

_ I was nervous, of course, was a long time that someone; remotely like you, would like to meet me friendly, much less romantically. I distinctly remember having changed clothes a few times before finding that blue summer dress, which you praised. You were stunning, but again, I'm suspect to say, I find myself falling even more for you just to see you yawn._

_ You were perfect. Your feelings were stamped on your face, and I was enchanted. I could never show my feelings so much, while you had her in your eyes, in your gestures, your words. You, my love, is made an emotional fire, something I was afraid of getting burned. But then I learned that you'll never burn me, and yes, it would warm my cold outside, reaching my heart that I thought was dead for a long time._

_ You made me cold sweat, having butterflies in my stomach, be anxious, made me look at my phone every minute in search of a message, a call, a sign that you were thinking of me as much as I was thinking of you._

_ When I found myself, two months had passed. And my life for the first time in a long time, was being lived. With emotions, feelings, friends, parties, and you. When I noticed, you were the Sun, where my Earth orbited around. You're an open book, while I was still trying to find the key to the padlock of my pages._

_ Your presence beat me in echoes, in waves. And when I saw, I wasn't myself anymore. And I freaked out._

_ Were the perfect two months of my life, and I freaked out. I remember our silly, crazy, meaningless fights. Generally caused by me, by my fear, my dread. I tried to change some things, things I liked about you. Things that made me fall in love with you every day. But you didn't give in. You continued steadfast, repeating the mantra that you said at the end of each fight: You can try to push me away, I will not let you do that. Because I love you._

_ And every time you speak it, I feel you in me even more. Even more in my mind, even more in my heart. And in a moment of lucidity, I thanked God for having put you in my life. It had been many years since I thought about God, and I see myself right now, thanking Him for you exist, for you choosing me._

_ Every breath, inspiration, blink, smile, desire, skin, word, image. I wish you even more, I choose you over my fears, I choose you during the most terrible storm and during the brightest day of summer. I choose you, I love you, I adore you, and I idolize you every moment. You're the missing piece of my puzzle. And now I'm complete._

**_ I'm white. You're red. When we're together we're pink. Before I met you, I didn't know what was pink. Until I lived alone well: I ate what I wanted and at the time that I wanted, I went out at the time wanted, to go to the place I wanted, in freedom, independence and self-sufficiency. When I saw you, I was red with passion and didn't even bother me with my whites. Until I realize that I was no longer white. That's when the red started to choke me and then, whitely, protected myself. But sometimes I get irritated and fight with you. At bottom, it was because you were red, and not white just like me. I found myself in a few different times trying to change your color. Glad that you knew how stays red, have their own emotions, feelings, behaviors and views. Otherwise, you would also be white. But I had my reluctance, because I was used to my pace and my white way of life. I feared losing my individuality. But gradually I discovered that white to become pink isn't lost, disrupt and disappear, but is completed with red. Pink frightened me, but today I see it as tasty coexist, relate to me, to love and be loved. It takes more work, because not everything can and should be done whitely, but certainly everything can be more tasty and rich with red. Often, a good snack white is not as enjoyable as a simple pink dinner. A very pink world, for everyone._**

_ Always your, _

_ Quinn"_

**N/A:The text in bold is written by Içami Tiba, a Brazilian psychiatrist. I know that most people who read here aren't from Brazil or speak Portuguese. But while I reading this text, I considered deeply bring it to you. Was translated by me, for being a national work of my country doesn't exist in English. The rest was written by me.**

**N/A2: There will be another chapter :) Probably tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Above all, to my love I'll be attentive  
First and always, with care and so much  
That even when facing the greatest enchantment  
By love be more enchanted my thoughts._

I want to live it through in each vain moment  
And in its honor I'll spread my song  
And laugh my laughter and cry my tears  
When you are sad or when you are content.

And thus, when later comes looking for me  
Who knows, the death, anxiety of the living,  
Who knows, the loneliness, end of all lovers

I'll be able to say to myself of the love (I had):  
Be not immortal, since it is flame  
But be infinite while it lasts."___Vinícius de Moraes_

Rachel took a deep breath through her nose. The emotion was barely contained in her chest, in her eyes. The tears of emotion, of love were barely being contained in her brown eyes. She held tightly the letter that had arrived at her dressing room, along with a beautiful bouquet of white, pink and red roses.

She let out a trembling gasp, tears already escaping her eyes. However any reaction she might have had was detained with Kurt cheerfully entering the dressing room.

"Rachel? Why are you crying?" He asked worried, frowning. Rachel didn't answer, she only reached the letter for the friend. A few minutes passed as he read the letter, his eyes were widening every sentence. When reach the end, he just gave a trembling smile, and internally felt a great white jealousy of the brunette. "That was beautiful..." He said holding a sigh. "What are you doing now?" He asked looking at the clock, the second show was yet to begin.

"I..." She cleared her throat. "I'll put my emotions in check, and after the show I'll properly thank my wife." Rachel never thought she would be so maddening to present a show that she loved so much. Quinn supported her unconditionally to accept the lead role in Funny Girl, and Rachel was so grateful. But for that moment, Rachel hated that their anniversary was the same day when she had two shows.

Rachel was someone deeply connected to her feelings. Keep them in check was difficult, mainly because she just wanted to run home and kiss her wife, who'd probably was reading something. Quinn was an avid reader, she called an addict, so much that her writing could make Rachel feel like she was now. As if she wanted take her heart from her chest and deliver to the blonde. As if everything she did and talked, weren't able to demonstrate how the blonde affected her, how much the brunette idolized her wife.

"Rachel..." Kurt softly tried to understand what was going on in the mind of the brunette.

"Today marks two years since we married." Rachel explained briefly. "And she still remembers exactly how she felt five years ago, when we first met." She sighed. "And after so long, she still manages to make me feel like I've been going to our first date." Rachel breathed shakily. "God..." Kurt smiled sweetly at the brunette.

Quinn had that effect on his best friend. Quinn turned a very focused Rachel Berry-Fabray in a pudding.

"Well, I hate you." He said taking the brunette off of the trance. She looked at him confused. "Here I am, dying alone and you can't properly thank you so romantic wife." He explained. "Yes, I hate you." Rachel smiled widely at his friend, he knew her very well.

"Thank you." She spoke grateful to him for taking her off in that state. Kurt nodded.

"Let's be ready, yeah?" She nodded and both were touching up the makeup and change clothes.

The show ran slowly to the brunette. She wanted to time to pass quickly. When the final thanks were done, she went to the dressing room. Tearing the clothes off and trying as fast as possible remove the makeup. The rush resulted in two ungainly falls, as she tried to remove the makeup and her pants at the same time.

Rachel has had a setback, as she tried to catch a taxi. Some people asked for autographs, others asked for photos. And when she saw about an hour had passed since the end of the show and she hadn't only managed to get close to a taxi. After another half hour she finally followed toward her home.

She entered the apartment complex quickly. Just throwing a compliment to Steve, the night porter, who just smiled and shook his head in a slight laugh. Rachel wasn't known for very mundane actions.

The singer struggled to find the door key in her bag. Quinn always said that the bag was a hellish mess. Rachel usually rolled her eyes and muttered. And this time she agreed with Quinn.

"Damn keys, where are you?" she croaked. "Bag, you're a mess." Growled. And after rummaging in the bag a little more she found the keys. She quickly pulled the key from the front door and unlocked. In one swift movement the brunette opened the door, entered, closed the door behind her and threw the bag on the table that stood beside the entrance.

She looked around searching for the blonde. The house was dark. Well at least where she could see. She headed toward the kitchen and saw it empty. And then went to the last two options. If Quinn wasn't in the kitchen, or she'd be in the bedroom or living room. She went to the living room and again didn't find the blonde. Rachel was getting frustrated and in quick steps she followed to the bedroom. The bedroom was illuminated, however the blonde wasn't there. Rachel heard the hair dryer coming from the attached bathroom. She slowly sighed and shrugged.

The brunette sat on the bed and took off her shoes, and then change clothes. She took off her jeans and shirt. Pulling into the closet the old NYU shirt of Quinn. She was still anxious and frustrated, but she chose to leave Quinn finished to drying her hair. The blonde said she turned into a small lion, if she was sleeping with wet hair, Rachel thought it was cute.

The blonde went out lazily from the bathroom, only to find a very anxious Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her.

"Mm, hello." Quinn said in a soft tone. Rachel smiled at the blonde and went to her.

"You're a very bad girl, Miss Fabray." She purred.

"Berry-Fabray." Quinn blushed and corrected automatically. "Uh... Why am I bad?" She asked looking away from her wife, she already knew the motive of phrase.

"I thought we agreed to celebrate our anniversary tomorrow... When I had no shows and you don't have to spend the day at the publisher..." Rachel continued purring, but pulled the blonde to her, running her hands over the back of her neck.

"Mm... You agreed, I just didn't. "Quinn snapped joking and sighing when the brunette caressing her neck. "I think you liked your gift?"

"The bouquet?" Rachel asked rhetorically, but Quinn nodded. "Not as much as I liked your letter..." Rachel said quietly, in a teasing tone, which made the blonde feel goosebumps.

"I see..." She said trying to look absent from the subject.

"Yes?" Rachel smirked and pressed her body to the blonde, leaning her against the doorframe from the bathroom. "And you know what I want to do now?" The blonde replied with a grumble. "I'll thank you." She suddenly pulled her mouth against her wife's mouth, joining her lips and instantly gaining access to the tongue be able to explore. Rachel let her hands wander against the blonde skin still slightly wet

Quinn groaned lightly with the actions of the brunette in her body. Quinn and Rachel had hundreds, thousands of intimate moments. Some angry, some romantic, some just happen by hormonal causes, others were in the heat of the moment. And many were like this slow and tender. And for the blonde, these were the most perfect.

The blonde's hands followed by the hem of shirt, from the back of the brunette and massaging the muscles, who fluttered lightly against her palms. Rachel just sighed against the blonde's lips. The kiss went on slowly, lustful and passionate. Tongues met; teeth touched, moans and groans come out of each woman.

Quinn slowly parted her lips to look into the another woman's eyes. She smiled sweetly at her wife and kissed her forehead. Her lips went to the eyebrows, eyes, temples, cheekbones, cheeks, chin and back to her mouth. However this kiss didn't last much, Quinn broke the kiss and went to the the brunette's neck.

"Quinn, I want to thank you, not be pleased." Rachel grumbled and pouted at the blonde, who was still exploring the soft skin of the brunette's neck.

"Let me love you..." Quinn asked when her lips touched the shell of the brunette's ear. "Let me thank you for choosing me, let me idolize your body, please..." Rachel let out a shaky breath and nodded.

Quinn silently guided the brunette over to the bed, she kindly did the woman lie down. The brown hair was scattered on the pillow, her eyes half closed and mouth half open, gasping for air.

"You're so beautiful..." Quinn said softly. "And you're mine..." She spoke in a low tone, almost disbelieving.

"I'm yours." Rachel said and pulled the blonde up her body. Quinn let her weight slowly be placed on the brunette. Rachel growled lightly and Quinn just chuckled. "I preferred this..." She gestured between the two. "Without Clothes." With that the blonde let out a laugh and just shook her head.

"You a such a dork." Quinn laughed and Rachel grimaced.

"Yes, your dork. Now, come over here. "She said laughing and pulled the blonde again for a kiss.

Quinn pulled away after several minutes the brunette only to pull her own shirt off her body. Rachel felt the breath leave her body to see her beautiful wife. Quinn smiled when she noticed Rachel's eyes wandering. The singer made the blonde feel beautiful and loved.

"I see you like what you see..." Quinn teased, and Rachel blushed slightly. "I want this..." Quinn muttered and pulled the hem of Rachel's shirt until the brunette stood up to the blonde take off the shirt from her body. Rachel's body was a wonderland. At least for Quinn.

She dropped her lips to the woman's collarbone, leaving light bites and licks. Rachel just let out moans and tried to pull the blonde to fully between her legs. After a few attempts, Rachel managed to pull the knee to the side of the hip of Quinn, and automatically wrapped her legs at the hip of the blonde, braiding her ankles and pulling their bottoms together.

Quinn rolled her hips slowly against Rachel's center. The blonde was wearing just a pair of cotton shorts and the brunette just her panties. That made a very favorable friction for both. Rachel groaned long and deep, pulling Quinn's hair, trying to make her move. Quinn smirked against the skin of the brunette's clavicle, and ran her hand down on her thighs and to her sides, until the curious fingers found her exposed breasts. The blonde slowly rolled the browns nipples between her thumb and the forefinger. Which made Rachel moan and writhe against Quinn.

"Quinn..." The brunette begged softly, which only instigated more the teasing of the blonde.

"Yes?" Quinn continued her actions in her wife's breasts, but seeing it wouldn't receive any response, she completely stopped what she was doing, which made the brunette complain.

"QUINN!"

"Yes?" Quinn purred. "Do you have any questions?" The blonde keep talking in a low tone, that made the brunette's skin shiver.

"Yes, why did you stop?" Quinn smiled maliciously again.

"You seemed willing to ask something, and I was distracting you..." She spoke normally.

"Quinn Fabray!"

"Berry-Fabray." Quinn cut correcting her, which made the brunette roll her eyes.

"Whatever, woman." She gestured. "Can we get back to the point?"

"The point was?"

"Why did you stop." She growled through the taunts of the blonde.

"Oh, that. You could have said this before..." Quinn joked. "You want something?" Rachel considered for a moment and let out a slight thoughtful grumble.

"Yes, go back to doing what you were doing." Quinn shrugged and promptly her fingers found Rachel's breasts. "Oh, and Quinn..." She only growled nonstop her's hands. "Start talking." Quinn looked surprised, Rachel has never been someone very favorable to dirty talk. Yes, she liked to hear Quinn whispering dirty thoughts in her ear, but it was the first time the Rachel asked this.

"So you want to hear my voice against your ear, isn't it?" Quinn began slowly nibbling the brunette's ear. "I always wanted to do it, you know? Being close to your ear while I play with your body as it is an well played instrument." She lightly squeezed her nipples, which made the brunette moan and lift her's hips in search of friction. "Heard every groan, every moan. Every breath leaving your delicious mouth." Quinn rolled her hips giving a little friction to the brunette.

"God, Quinn..."

"Hearing you beg for my touch, for my body." Quinn pulled away from the Rachel's body, only to hear a whine. Her hands that were on her breasts went to the waistband of her panties, the blonde played lightly with the edge of the underwear. Rachel kept her eyes tightly closed in anticipation of the next touch, but when it didn't come, she frowned and opened her eyes. "Mm, finally those beautiful eyes." Quinn said, smiling like Cheshire Cat, Rachel swallowed and continued staring at the blonde.

"You'll do something about it?" Rachel said after some time, gesturing to the blonde hands over her underwear.

"Eager, are we?" Quinn joked and Rachel huffed.

"Stop being such a tease..." She said rolling her eyes.

"But baby, I'm doing what I said I'd do..." Quinn began explaining with a sweet voice. She dropped Rachels's panties and dragged until her face was close to the brunette's thighs. Rachel mumbled, feeling uncomfortably wet. Quinn smiled with the obvious discomfort and anxiety of the woman and grazed her lips against the soft and sensitive skin of the inner thigh of the brunette. Rachel squirmed, divided between pleasure and tickling.

"You're kidding me." Rachel muttered, but Quinn ignored.

"I love everything about you." Quinn started again. "I love how your feet are small and delicate, how your calf is defined and soft." Quinn lightly touched the calves of the woman, who promptly responded twitching. "I love your knees and how they are sensitive mine touch." She grazed her lips against the side of Rachel's left knee, getting a low moan, and then repeat the action in the other knee. "I'm fascinated by your thighs, they seem to have no end, are so beautiful, tanned and I love having them wrapped my head. Shaking every wave of pleasure that hits you when I made you come against my lips." Rachel gasped, the mental image was almost too much for her. Quinn's talented mouth in accordance with the enigmatic brain, was almost enough for Rachel to come without being touched.

Quinn stopped talking for a moment, exploring slowly with her's hands and mouth Rachel's long legs. She thought how amazing the legs were long, strong and soft. As someone as small as Rachel are, could have such amazing legs, Quinn did not know how, she was grateful for every inch of those glorious legs.

"We should continue, shall we?" Quinn rose slowly, totally ignoring the panties that already had a significant moisture spot. Quinn internally congratulated herself for it. She slowly turned her lips against Rachel's hip bone. "Your hips are absolutely gorgeous." She said between liight bites. "They are so feminine and give this magnificent curve, which makes me want to grab it every time and attach your body against mine, just so I have an excuse to hold you by the hips..." The hip in question raised slightly in an attempt to more contact. Taking advantage of the gap, the curious hands moving until each was possessing a butt cheek. Fingers pressing tightly the flexed muscle. Rachel entire body tensed and she let out a long moan. "Your ass is totally magnificent, I could play it for hours, and knowing how much you love it..." She squeezed again, and Rachel let out another long moan. "I would delight myself..." Hands kept wandering, and Quinn's body to rise up again. Her mouth found the bellybutton and she slowly licked and kissed. "Your bellybutton is totally cute." Quinn spoke briefly what did Rachel let out a fun chuckle. "Really it is so small and cute." Quinn tried again, but then she shrugged when she won another light laugh.

Rachel was amused some things, and to other she thought was sexy. Rachel had the legs, the ass and the body of a dancer, and it was all sexy. But the bellybutton being called cute, was something that was Rachel find amused.

"This just proves I'm human." She said funny.

"Hush, I'm having fun." Quinn snapped giving a slight laugh. She went to Rachel's very sensitive ribs. The simple graze of her's lips made the woman burst into laughter. "Stop moving, woman." Quinn scolded amused and tried again.

"Stop, stop I'm ticklish!" Quinn let out another laugh fun and pulled back slightly, raising her eyebrows at her wife. Seeing that the brunette was still sporadically laughing, Quinn frowned slightly thinking. Shrugging, she joined her lips against the brunette right nipple and her's hand went to the left. The laughter quickly died to give space for a long moan. Rachel's hands that were footholds against sheets, joined automatically in the blonde hair. The grip was firm and Quinn mentally smiled. Rachel loved grabbing her hair and trying to get her to do what the brunette wanted. She turned away from the nipple that she was nipped and licked at a perfect pop.

"Your breasts are insanely delicious. I can't stop looking at them, sometimes I feel like that horrible twisted person. While I should be paying attention to something, I'm looking my wife's breasts." Quinn giggled embarrassed. "But they are so perfect, they are soft, they are the perfect size so that I can hold them fully." Her both hands went to Rachel's breasts, covering them completely and pressing gently. "I love their weight, how their nipples quickly become hard when you're aroused. Your breasts are magnificent. I wish I could keep my mouth against you skin, against your body, your breasts, your legs. All. The. Time."

Rachel whined and ran her fingernails into the naked back of the blonde. She loved her body, her skin, the taste of Quinn. But nothing took her more of ground, than to hear her wife talking, Quinn's voice had this magical effect on Rachel's body. She felt that even reading a cake recipe, Quinn could still make her wanting, wet in anticipation. Rachel felt the slow build in mouth of her stomach. Every word of the blonde, she was a little closer to come.

"God, I love you so much, Quinn..." Rachel whimpered against the blonde's face. She didn't resist she pulled the blonde for a long kiss. Her tongue danced against the blonde's, making both seeing stars.

"This talented mouth, that tongue of yours!" Quinn said between kisses short. "I could die against your lips against your tongue, it would be a happy death." She gave a long kiss on the lips of the woman. "You know what was the first thing I loved about you?" Quinn asked almost shyly.

"Mm?" Rachel looked puzzled.

"Your eyes, they are so expressive, so vivid, so brown. They are magnificent, I felt as if you were looking through me, seeing that special person that even I don't saw. Seeing someone worth being loved, seeing the real me. Seeing me, wanting me." Quinn rubbed her nose against the brunette's. "Those beautiful eyes..." Quinn smiled passionately. "I love you so, so much..." She pulled the brunette into another kiss.

The blonde's hands went back to the waistband of Rachel's panties. But without provocation, she curled her fingers against the edge, and Rachel promptly lifted her hips in anticipation. Quinn just took the clothes that covered her beautiful wife. The blonde leaned to cover the woman's body.

"You too." Quinn stopped. She rolled her eyes playfully and then knelt between the brunette's legs. Her own hands took the rest of her clothes, tossing them blindly across the room. With an arched of the blonde eyebrow, Rachel pulled with her's legs until the blonde was against her. "Much better..." She moaned at all the skins touching. Quinn agreed readily. The tanned legs surrounded her body, preventing the pulling away, Quinn frowned.

"Rae, I have not finished exploring..." She said pouting.

"Shut up and kiss me." Rachel ordered and Quinn readily obeyed. The kiss lasted for a long moment, they just kissed, feeling the lips dancing against each other, tongues, textures and tastes of mouths.

When the urge was to much, Quinn rolled her hips slowly against Rachel. The brunette tightened her grip on the blonde's hips, pulling her against her even more. They started to rotate the hips against each other, their centers touched slowly, creating a slowly burning fire. The constant moans of every woman, against each other ears, giving the fuel required for the swing gain speed. They came together, moaning each other's names, pressing firmly their bodies, feeling every shake, every muscle tensing and relaxing, until the total relaxation.

Quinn was the first to recover, she get advantage of the decreased grip of thighs wrapped her and then pulled back enough to her right hand touching Rachel's sensitive center.

"I'm going to finish exploring." She spoke simply and Rachel just whimpered in agreement. The blonde's long fingers grazed across Rachel's soaked center. She quickly found her swollen clit and the brunette rolled lightly at this. Rachel's hips tried to rise, calling for greater contact, but the bodies was so tied together that prevented this, and the singer can only lament.

"Please, Quinn... I need so much, so much of you..." She begged.

"Calm down, my love. Have patience, I promise it will be worth the wait..." Quinn said provocatively, still running her fingers over the clit in slow circles, she was gradually increasing the pace and the brunette groans and moans climbed in frequency and sound. In a slight change in position, Quinn filled Rachel with two fingers, which made the brunette let out a moan of pleasure. The torture was just beginning, with the thumb touching the clit. As the thrusts inside the singer increased in speed and strength, faster the thumb hit on the swollen clit and more wetter the center got.

The brunette let out indecipherable moans, something that Quinn understood as requests for speed and strength. Something she did promptly and without flinching. Quinn loved feeling the hot, smooth and soaked brunette's center squeezing her fingers. She loved how intimate was to be inside the brunette, how divinely delicious feeling Rachel coming against her fingers. How delightful was to hear the screams of passion, the whines and the groans. The love declarations, whisperings, feel Rachel's love.

Rachel came languidly against Quinn's hand. She let out pleasure screams, long and deep grunts and moans. In the eyes of Quinn, Rachel coming against her, coming because her, was the most magnificent thing existing at the stage of the Earth. To be seen, felt, touched. Beloved.

"I love you, Rachel." Quinn repeated against the brunette's ear, Rachel's short fingernails were firmly spiked against Quinn's shoulder blades. The blonde don't felt pain or discomfort, she was too caught up in the moment to feel something besides pleasure.

Quinn let Rachel slowly down the peak of pleasure. Rachel felt her limbs limp, lifeless, awareness was still there. But Rachel doubted she could go through another strong orgasm as this and stay awake. She opened her eyes, without actually seeing something, the spotslight were still present to her eyes. Blindly she pulled her wife in a long kiss. Feeling the legs back to work, she slowly force Quinn turned to get in her back, riding the blonde's stomach.

"Hi," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Hello, you." Quinn smiled at the happy and satisfied glow in the eyes and the body of her wife. The smile faded slowly, giving way to the expectation, to see the brunette slid against her sweaty body. Quinn could feel Rachel's smile against her skin.

"I just noticed that you've explored my body the way you wanted." Quinn nodded, even though Rachel wasn't looking at her face. "And I want to explore a specific part of you." Rachel looked up, her eyes had a malicious glowed. Quinn swallowed. "Should I?" Asked innocently, and Quinn agreed quickly. "Should I? Mm... "She pretended to consider for a moment, as she established between the blonde's thighs.

The talented singer's mouth quickly found her clit. She loved Quinn's taste, was an exquisite taste, slightly salty. But it had a unique sweetness touch. And if there was something Rachel would love more than feel her beautiful wife coming in her mouth, Rachel hadn't discovered. Rachel wrapped her arms against the blonde's legs, setting her on the mattress. She started an old game between the two. Rachel'll push Quinn nearest peak and would walk away.

She made the old ritual several times. Until Quinn was an incoherent mass against the brunette's lips. She begged without really knowing what she was saying, let out random sentences trying to instigate the brunette to continue. When Rachel no longer understood what the blonde spoke, she put her hand in game. The fingers slowly circulating Quinn's entry. The blonde was trying to force a new movement, moving and swaying her's hips. But Rachel wouldn't let the woman dictate the pace. When Quinn seemed to conform, slowly she entered whit two fingers in Quinn. Rachel felt her muscles relax giving space and accommodating her's fingers. It was as if the body say welcome to the delicious intrusion.

The tongue again joined the fingers. Circling her swollen clit, while her fingers moved in and out of the wet center. Quinn was lost, her hands were against Rachel's long hair, squeezing and pulling, moaning and whining.

When the blonde came against the brunette's mouth, she was delighted with hot fluids, pushing the blonde orgasm even further. Quinn practically dropped dead to the world, her's members were limp, she felt her breath caught between a breath of air and a groan. Rachel felt the blonde relax in an almost sleeping state, she left herself lie against Quinn's chest, listening to her heart beating against her ear, the breathing slowly returning to a normal rhythm. Rachel was in heaven, Quinn's body was her paradise. Quinn was her happily ever after.

"I love you." Quinn mumbled almost asleep. Rachel smiled and snuggled further against Quinn.

"I love you too... Happy anniversary. Thank you for making my world pink." She spoke in a light citation of the letter, and then allowed herself to fall asleep.

**_N/A: Vinícius de Moraes is a Brazilian poet, he wrote lyrics for a great number of songs that became all-time classics._**

**_Hope you liked it :)_**

**_Please review! :D_**


End file.
